Mr Grenade
by Kamikaze5
Summary: Just a short fic based upon the idea Once you pull the pin from Mr.Grenade he is no longer your friend. Anna's gone for the day and Ren and Horohoro come to visit but brings a friend? His name is Mr. Grenade! R&R!THANKS


Hi there its Christmas morning and I'm writing a fanfic how lame am I well my mom won't let us open presntants yet so I guess that I'm not that lame.

So here's a short one shot on what happens when you pull the pin from Mr. grenade he is no longer your friend! Enjoy!

"I'll be back at the end of the week Yoh which is tomorrow so don't do anything stupid while i'm gone," said Anna in her normal voice."Yes Anna I will be very good while you are gone," said Yoh jokingly. Anna glared. "I'll be good, I swear," said Yoh in fear of Anna's glare. "I expect the house to be clean by the time I get back, well, alright then, i'm leaving" she said heading for the door. "Bye Yoh" she called as the door shut. Yoh looked out the window and made sure the taxi was long gone before he shouted "Yes, freedom no training today!!!! Just some good old fashion R&R!!" He said lying down for a nice long well deserved nap. After a while Yoh had fallen asleep.

The end!

Yeah right then there would be no story. And that wouldn't do now would it!! Hehe!Anyways on with the fic!

While Yoh was sleeping Ren had been bored and decided to visit he found Yoh asleep in Anna's usual spot. He glanced around uncertian if a trap Anna might have set no did set incase someone tried to watch her TV. So he went outside and got a really long stick and he carried this stick back inside and with this stick began poking Yoh with it. Yoh twiched a bit and shot up with a start "Anna i'm sorry i'll clean the house right now"'he yelled preparing himself for a slap but when none came and laughter filled the room.

He slowly opened one eye and saw Ren holding his stomach and a very large point stick. "What are you doing here Ren?" asked Yoh. I was in the neighboorhood and felt like stopping by!" he responded walking over to Yoh and sitting down beside him "What do you say" asked Ren. "Lets watch TV on Anna's TV." He said handing the remote to Yoh. Yoh gulped no one was even allowed to sit in Anna's spot let alone watch her TV. If you did it usally meant death or lots of extra training Yoh shuddered at the thought!

"What the Heck!" said Yoh clicking the ON button but the TV did not turn on! Both boys stared for a mintue and relized that the TV cord was gone and in its place was a note and the note said " Yoh, I am always one step ahead of you NOW GO DO THE CLEANING!!! ,Anna.

"Thats scary" said Ren. Yoh just nodded.

When then they heard a familar voice was heard echoing through the halls, "Hey guys where are you I have something to show you" Horohoro was yelled. "Well he seems happy " said Yoh getting up to go meet Horohoro. Ren followed suit when Ren opened the door he jumped back instanly because someone was holding a grenade in his face. "What the hell?!" Ren yelled as he fell to the floor Yoh had also moved away from the grenade that had been only moments ago in Ren's face.

The person holding the grenade steped through the door smiling his trademark smile said happily bending down showing Ren again the very thing had been had been trying to get away from. "Get that thing away from me " screached Ren moving back until his back was against the wall. Horohoro's eyes began to water up "Don't be so mean to Mr. Grenade Ren" Horo yelled at him then turned to the little grenade speaking softly to it. "Aww!How cute!" Said Yoh talking the grenade into his own hands and said to Ren "Look it has little eyes drawn on and everything and a little jacket! Its so kawii" Ren looked at the to and started twiching " I give up" he sighed.

They all went outside and were sitting around being lazy as usual Horohoro was investigating Mr. Grenade and found a little pin"OOOHHH!Whats happenes if I pull this" he wondered.

"Yoh shouldn't we get rid of Horohoro's little friend" asked Ren. "Nah, its not hurting anybody. Oh would ya look at the time I had better start cleaning before Anna gets here and yells at me" said Yoh getting up. So if I pull this waht would happen I wonder(pulls the pin to Mr. Grenade, Uh-oh)" hey Ren look I wanted to know what would happen if I pulled this little pin out of Mr. Grenade!" Ren really not paying attention to his blue haired friend said "What pin?" Yoh was starring at Horohoro who had a grenade in his hand that had the pin removed from it. "Horohoro you idiot, Throw it away"

Yelled Ren as he and Yoh ran as fast as they could in the oppitsite direction while Ren was yelling at Yoh ," Its not bothering anybody?" "Its not gonna hurt anyone?" "Its so kawii!!" "You idiot"!!!!"I'm sorry Ren!" yelled Yoh running just a bit faster that Ren. Horohoro was about to run after his friends but remembered Ren yell "Throw it away" So Horohoro chucked it it to Yohs house and ran to catch up with his friends.

BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!(an explosion)

Well looks like he threw it away" laughed Yoh as he Ren headed back towards the inn. They saw Horohoro running towards them,"Hey horo-" but Horohoro didn't stop but instead yelled "See ya later guys" and picked up his pace. "Wonder whats up with him" asked Ren bumping into Yoh who was starring at his home or what was left of it. Yoh fell to his knees and Ren said," Well we know where he threw it! Well I must be going, enjoy the house cleaning" He laughed evily as he left. Yoh got up "I'm gonna die, its all over now, Anna's gonna kill me!"he colasped in the middle of the ruin and fell asleep.

The next day...

Anna got out of the taxi and said to Yoh who had crawled to her feet "Like I said I am always one step ahead of you" and suddenly trucks pulled up say constuction on them. Yoh blinked "So i'm not dead" "No your not dead but have lots of extra training coming your way" "Alright boys get to work while we take a trip to the park to do some running. Yoh waved bye bye to the workers and cried out " I now know once you pull the pin from Mr. Grenade he is no longer your friend!!!!!

**THE END!!!!**

**That was complete and totally of the top of my head and it was really dumb!lol! !I READ IT OVER AND IT IS SO STUPID OH WELL!**

**I hate cap locks!!!**

**Well let me know what you thought of it! **

**Please Review!**

**Thanks**

**LATERZ!**

**GothicPrincess -.- **


End file.
